


!Oops, i did it again¡

by Picly25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	!Oops, i did it again¡

Todo cambio, esas son las dos palabras que más ha utilizado el príncipe de slytherin después de las vacaciones de verano. Iniciando porque todo Hogwarts se enteró de que mantenía una relación amorosa con Cedric Diggory, lo que fue un golpe bastante difícil de asimilar, por un par de semanas era de lo único que se hablaba en el comedor y Draco no dudaba que también en las salas de cada casa. 

¡Claro! Eso hasta que se supo que Draco y Harry Potter eran grandes amigos, -demasiado cercanos para que lo consideraran cierto-, los chicos del periódico escolar parecen amarlos por poder tener artículos tan buenos. 

Y bueno Malfoy no se queja, si bien sus padres no estuvieron muy felices de que el hufflepuff fuera su pareja, parecían aceptarlo. Narcissa dijo algo como "Sabíamos de tus gustos, pero esperábamos a un gryffindor" Y el slytherin no pudo estar más confundido, de vez en cuando recordaba esas palabras y se preguntaba si estaba bien con Diggory, luego le llegaba una lechuza de este mismo diciéndole donde se verían y su monólogo interno desaparecía. Aunque jamás por completo. 

Recuerda que la vez que le comentó a Harry la situación él simplemente le dijo, que tal vez era su subconsciente tratando de advertirle algo. Probablemente Potter no es tan despistado, como creía. Eso se admitió el ojigris. Ahora no va a pensar en ello. Se dirige hacia el jardín central, su novio le espera ahí, algo extraño si le preguntan ya que a esta hora hay demasiados estudiantes descansando ahí. 

Caminando acompañado de Theodore, Pansy y Blaise, el rubio entró al jardín, buscando discretamente a su novio, Zabini le hizo una seña en uno de los grandes árboles, casi en el centro ahí está, de espalda. Acercándose a lado de su pelinegra amiga, se quedó a un par de metros cuando se percató que frente a su novio, recargada en el árbol estaba Cho. 

Pero en definitiva lo que pasó después, no se lo hubiera esperado. En cuanto el hufflepuff se percató de su presencia le dio una mirada burlona y beso a la ravenclaw. Sin más miramientos, escuchando jadeos por montón de todos a su alrededor. Draco sintió que las piernas le fallaron por un segundo, pero si su padre le viera huir como un pequeño asustado le regañaría, no solo faltaría a su apellido, también a su posición como "el príncipe de slytherin" y a la educación dada por sus padres. No, Draco Malfoy no haría ningún tipo de escena donde el se viera afectado. Por mucho que le doliera, Diggory no se llevaría consigo el orgullo de verlo derrumbado. 

Separándose del beso con Chang, Cedric le miró con un puchero increíblemente falso, que solo hacía más notable la absoluta burla en su rostro, dejando una mano en la cintura de la ravenclaw, su voz resonó.

—!Oops¡ Lo lamento Draco, lo hice de nuevo ¿Te hice creer que te era fiel?,— Mirando a su alrededor, mientras ensanchaba más su asquerosa sonrisa, siguió. —¿Rompí tu corazón?

El slytherin le miró con una de sus elegantes cejas alzada, dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, sin poder creer que todos esos magos tuviesen futuro más allá de editores del Profeta. Vio al trío de oro a un par de pasos de ellos, y la mirada verde detrás de unos lentes redondos le hizo volver a su realidad

A pesar de desear correr, o borrar la sonrisa de Cedric con un crucio. Simplemente rió. Draco Malfoy se estaba riendo, aun cuando un Hufflepuff acababa de humillarlo frente a todo Hogwarts. Mirándolo con extrañeza, Cedric se atrevio a preguntar. 

—¿De qué te ríes Malfoy? 

Haciendo los mismos gestos, el ojigris ladeo su cabeza y con el mismo tono que el castaño había usado hace un momento con él, replicó. 

—¡Oops! ¿Te hice creer que estaba enamorado de ti?— Mirando a Pansy, sabiendo que su mejor amiga le seguiría en lo que fuese, el rubio estiró una mano a su dirección. —Te gane Pansy, dame mis galeones. 

La pelinegra se mordió el labio y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, le dio una bolsita llena de galeones que saco de su túnica. Volteando a ver al rostro incrédulo de Cedric, Parkinson acotó —Que desgracia Diggory, creí que serías más difícil que un par de palabras bonitas. 

El hufflepuff ahora rojo de la ira, olvido a Cho y tomó el cuello del uniforme del slytherin. Aprovechando que es un pco más alto que él para alzarlo. —Como si eso fuera cier-

—¡Diggory si aprecias tu vida, suelta a mi novio!

Y los jadeos de sorpresa hicieron eco a la voz de Potter. Riendo falsamente, Cedric miró a Harry quien ya estaba frente a ellos —¿Tu novio? Por favor Potter, hace cinco minutos era el mío. 

Pansy susurró un bajo Everte Statum, haciendo trastabillar a Diggory lo suficiente para que Draco no cayera de golpe. 

Tomando por la cintura al rubio, el gryffindor habló. —No te debemos explicaciones o no, de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer como pareja. Ahora regresa a tus deberes. 

Estaban dándose la vuelta cuando el orgullo herido del hufflepuff no se pudo quedar callado. 

—Si tu eres su novio. ¿Por qué sus padres no han venido a verle después del escándalo que hicieron todos aquí por nuestra relación? No hay salida, Potter, deja que Draco nos explique. 

El slytherin le miro y sí, Diggory tembló levemente. —¿En verdad eres tan estúpido? No puedo creer que pensarás que me dejarían estar junto a un hufflepuff de clase media, traidor a la sangre. Eres tan poco y estorbas tanto Diggory, solo fuiste la diversión del momento.

Y con eso el slytherin salió del jardín, con Potter aún aferrado a su cintura, sin dar un solo vistazo hacia atrás, le consolaba bastante el saber que Pansy, Theo y Blaise no dejarían tranquilo a Diggory. 

Juntos entraron a la torre de Astronomía y a pesar de que Potter no había retirado el agarre en su cintura, jamás se sintió incómodo o que debería de hacer ciertas maniobras para no incomodarle, era extrañamente agradable. El gryffindor fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Dragón, en verdad lamento que el idiota de Cedric haya hecho eso, tu no te merecías eso, te mereces todo lo mejor. 

Draco miró desde su posición al pelinegro, bien él también admitía que Diggory es un idiota y muchas cosas más, pero no se sentía morir como había escuchado que se sentía una ruptura amorosa, tal vez el brazo de Harry en su cintura o el asco que ahora sentía por el hufflepuff, pero estaba bien. Realmente bien.

—Callate león, tú no debes lamentar nada, un idiota más al descubierto, que más da. Sin embargo, mi padre se enterara de esto. 

Y El Profeta también, quiso agregar, pero se contuvo.

Harry solo pudo sonreír divertido ante el comentario del slytherin, si él ya quería imaginarse lo que Lucius haría en cuanto se enterase de que trataron de humillar a su perfecto y amado hijo. Y su vena slytherin estaba complacida con los escenarios en su cabeza. Pero Harry es un gryffindor, destacando por su gran valentía, así que después de dar un suspiro largo, se propuso hablar de una vez por todas.

—Solo que en verdad estoy molesto, eres perfecto Draco y ese imbécil trató de desecharte como si fueras algo temporal, —y bueno en algún momento se fueron moviendo, porque ahora Harry y Draco estaban cara a cara, los brazos del rubio sostenido por los hombros al ojiverde, quien solo afianzaba el agarre en la cintura del contrario. —Tu no eres algo temporal, eres alguien a quien se debe admirar día con día, alguien por quien se le agradece a Merlín el tenerlo en su vida, eres un chico inigualablemente hermoso, tan delicado como un ángel, no necesito ser ravenclaw para ser consciente que dejarte ir sería la mayor estupidez en la vida. Te quiero en mi vida Draco, sé que ahora estas confundido y lo entiendo, pero no resistiria verte con alguien más, no cuando yo soy para ti. Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro y se que en fondo, tambien lo sabes.

Y viendo detenidamente la sincera y brillante mirada de Harry, Draco supo el porqué no se sentía completamente a gusto con el hufflepuff y porque jamás lo estaría, ni con él, ni con nadie más. Sonrió cuando recordó que sus padres esperaban un gryffindor como yerno y es que si ese era la única petición de sus padres ¿Quién era el para negarselos?


End file.
